The Scientist, the Alien, and the Spawn
by menga88
Summary: Ok, so I am continuing from Fate of the Legendary Saiyan. This story will give my take on how Bulma and Vegeta lived during the three years and how everything happened with Trunks. Let me know if it's good enough to continue writing! R&R Please! :-
1. Chapter 1

It was a sodden dreary day; the sky was gray and black. Ominous clouds and bellowing thunder threatened the sleep of a young couple. The sinister darkness of the room left the lovers in a tranquil mood. Entangled in each other's limbs, Bulma began to feel restless and slowly and ever so gently she lifted Vegeta's arm from her torso.

Several months have passed since Bulma and Vegeta first felt the warmth of each other's embrace. The Briefs house has been nothing but complete bliss for the young Saiyan, seeing as his days were filled with nothing but what he desired. In the morning he would wake before the sun and train until his "partner" would call him to breakfast, normally around 9:00a.m. or so. Then, Vegeta would train for hours on end, never once stopping to nourish his body, finally to be seen around dinner time. Here, he would stumble into the kitchen, covered in aromatic sweat, only to cause a little foreplay between him and Bulma in the form of a vocal quarrel. Igniting the flames that would burn all through the night with subtle suggestive glances, Vegeta would devour his food and exit to start his evening routine of passion with Bulma, after a well deserved shower.

Most women would consider this existence with a man repulsive and degrading because she and Vegeta are not officially "together". Though she trusts Vegeta now, she knows nothing of his past and what kind of, or even how many evils he has committed. However, Bulma knew she was the only being let into Vegetas' unsurpassable bubble and she felt a special connection to the Dark Prince. Everyday is a new experience with her alien and everyday her heart grows fonder of the strong, goal oriented, dedicated, intelligent, and handsome man she has welcomed into her home. Today, Bulma was certain she was feeling the beginnings of love towards Vegeta.

_Oh… look at him _she thought as she watched him lying next to her. His back facing the ceiling, while his serene face lies on her extra pillow. His lower half covered by exquisite cream colored Egyptian cotton sheets, Vegeta's only movement was the rhythmic up and down of his core. *sigh* _He looks so peaceful in the morning, wish I wasn't the only one he showed this docile side to…. But at the same time I don't think I'd have it any other way_, she thought with a sly look on her delicate features.

Suddenly a large groan came from the creature beside Bulma and the man stretched his arms and legs. Propping his body on his masculine forearms, he glared daggers at Bulma for watching him during his slumber. **Why the hell does she always stare at me like this?**

"What is so fascinating woman? It's not like you haven't seen me in this position almost every morning for more or less four months now.. Quit staring at me!"

"So no Bulma this morning then Vegeta? Sheesh , I was just looking, it's not a crime ya know!!"

Smirking the Prince countered, "If you are staring at my sleeping form next to you on the bed and thinking about me, then I have every right to inquire as to what you were doing. Furthermore, I have the supremacy to request you cease this ridiculous behavior at once! I know I am attractive, but what could be so mesmerizing that you cannot stop staring at me as if I am a deity?"

_What an ego!!!! Asshole, who does he think he is? Another sweet, romantic, perfect morning ruined by his mouth!_ Smirking, Bulma stated, "My my, aren't we sure of our corporeal form? It just so happens I was thinking about something less trivial than how hideous you look when you wake Vegeta. Hmmph!"

"Look, if that sigh was any indicator of what you were thinking, then stop this instant. What could you have possibly been thinking anyway? As I have numerously stated, this arrangement is nothing and should be perceived as just that." affirmed Vegeta worriedly.

**I can't have this woman getting attached to me… there isn't a chance this array will be anything more for me. It just can't be, we aren't even the same species… and she can't expect me to reside here forever, **thought Vegeta in complete and utter bewilderment.

_I wish he would just admit it…. really, the way he looks at me, the way he holds and touches me. Maybe he is unaware, or perhaps he is ashamed. Whatever it is, I will break down the barrier… eventually, and I will show him how much he's changed... his denial will not last forever, hopefully,_ Bulma mentally assured herself.

Suddenly, Bulma jumped out of bed wearing only one of Vegeta's tank tops, and darted for the bathroom. "Woman, what has you in such a rush?" yelled Vegeta as he amusedly watched her whiz across the room.

"OH MY GOD!!! I completely forgot I promised my Mom I would help her out today! How could I be so dense?.... Don't answer that!" said Bulma as she peeked out from the door frame with a frolicsome look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

A crazy woman with golden hair gently thrown into a bun was turning out delectable treats one after another in her warm, monster of a kitchen. Miso soup was boiling on the stove top, egg rolls in the refrigerator waiting to be fried, Daifaku ingredients strewn across the counter, noodles boiling in a pot next to the Miso, sushi ready to be prepared and a big cake in the oven. Barely eight o' clock in the morning and Bunny Briefs was in a frenzy to get her husbands' Birthday party and Bulma's surprise induction ceremony for tomorrow all ready.

Though it was early enough to see the cheery sun, dark rain clouds cluttered the sky, causing Bunny to be in an unusually somber mood. _Oh! Where could my Bulma be? I have to get these dishes prepped and ready before we have to go shopping for dresses at TEN!!! Maybe I should just get the bots to finish it after all. _

Quickly Bulma brushed her teeth before starting the shower and ripping off Vegeta's tank top, previous to jumping in. She had no time this morning for primping; therefore, when Vegeta decided it was time for his morning shower as well, he received a… cold shoulder? **What the fuck, who does she think she is? It's not as if she has anyone more important to meet than I, **he thought with a menacing scowl.

"Woman, that is no way to treat your superior, I refuse this kind of conduct" he said with a leer in her neck as he pulled her hurried body against his, refusing her pleas for release.

"Vegeta honestly, I already told you I was late this morning, can't you be a little bit more understanding?" _Not as if I ask much of him anyway, _thought Bulma as she unsuccessfully tried to escape the domineering embrace. And finally, her captor acquiesced her request as he slowly slipped out of the shower, not to utter another word into her petite ears.

With a sudden tightening of her stomach Bulma forced herself to think, _Finally! Sheesh, he really gets on my nerves sometimes!_ Immediately regretting her mental decision Bulma forced out the plaguing thoughts to focus on her task at hand, meeting her mother in the kitchen.

**What a little bitch! Everyday I slave away in that blasted gravity machine, for what? To be treated with so little disregard is astounding. Never in my entire life; even while working for Frieza; have I been thus treated!.. **thought Vegeta angrily as he briskly walked to his room to prepare for his arduous day.

As Bulma was running down the stairs, Bunny snipped at her to, "Just put on your galoshes and rain coat hunny, we are going to be late for our appointment with Francois at ten if we don't hurry it up!"

"Oh my GOD Mom!! I was moving as fast as I could, I'm sorry I just forgot to set my clock for this morning."

"Hmmm, yes and maybe if you didn't end up going to bed at the butt crack of dawn we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we dear *wink*?" countered Bunny slyly as Bulma came into sight.

Wide eyed, Bulma confusedly asked, "What makes you think I went to bed so late mom? Seriously you know me better than that!! Haha, I honestly just forgot to set my alarm."

"Well ok dear! Do you know why Vegeta was so crabby this morning? I've never seen him skip his breakfast before, unless he spent the night training, but he hasn't done that for some time now."

"I don't know mom, maybe you should ask him yourself." _Geeze does she work for the secret service now or something? This little interrogation session ends now! What has gotten into her anyway? Time to change the subject!_ "Sooooo, mom, what kind of dress should I look for today? How dressy is dad's birthday party going to be?"

"Oh don't you worry sweetie, I am going to help Francois pick the perfect dress for you! We are going to have so much fun shopping today! I guess maybe we should ask Vegeta if he wants to go with us, huh? I mean he has to wear a tux to the party, can't be seen in exercise gear!"

"NO! No… mom, what has gotten into you today? Seriously! We don't have to worry about Vegeta because he won't go anyway!"

"Did you two have that bad of a fight this morning? Everything sounded fine last night… oh my… what it is to be young and in love!" giggled Bunny.

"MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GROSS!!!!!!!!" shrieked a scarlet faced Bulma. "You obviously don't know what you are talking about! Besides, the walls are sound proof and you wouldn't have heard a DAMN thing!"

"I don't know why you are so embarrassed Bulma, Vegeta is a fine catch and any woman would kill to be with him. But you don't think he will go? Too bad, it would have been so cute to have you two there together, looking so smart in your formal wear" said Bunny as she and Bulma walked out the door to go shopping.

Several hours later, a tuckered out Bulma and Bunny Briefs returned home to a spotless kitchen thanks to the trusty bots. Bags in hand with exquisite designer clothing, the two headed to their respective rooms. Bunny's joyful mood was restored thanks to a little retail therapy. However, shopping wasn't too fun for Bulma because she couldn't stop thinking on the topic of what her mother had said about Vegeta's behavior.

_He couldn't have been that pissed at me could he? I just wanted to hurry up… that's all.. I didn't mean to push him away like that… He probably just needed to let off steam in the gravity chamber, I'm sure he's fine now! _Bulma assured herself as she pushed open her bedroom door to find it completely void of life. Vegeta wasn't in her room waiting for her return. How strange since he would normally be done with his daily train and shower by now, as it's nearing 9:00pm.

Dropping her bags in the doorway, Bulma went to Vegeta's room to see where the grump was. Since she initially heard no noise from the gravity chamber, his bedroom was the first stop. Only a few doors down the hall, but it seemed like eternity till she reached the door frame. Softly knocking on the door, Bulma inquired, "Vegeta, you in there?"

"What do you want WOMAN! I am not in the mood to see you right now" spat Vegeta angrily at the door. Slowly, Bulma turned the knob to open the door and as she peered in the dark chambers, she noticed Vegeta was already in his bed for the evening.

"What is wrong with you? I mean what is the matter? Did I do something to piss you off or something?" inquired Bulma nervously. Her concerns weren't in vain as Vegeta was a little, or a lot peeved by what had occurred in the morning hours.

"I think it's time for you to get out of my room woman… I have no desire to acknowledge such an obvious condescension for circumstances that apparently are of no consequence to you… I personally feel as if I not only deserve more respect, but entail more respect than what was warranted me this morning" stated Vegeta blankly as he stared expressionlessly at the ceiling.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT VEGETA???? Are you honestly pissed off because I didn't want to screw around in the shower? I had things to do this morning…… WHAT.. DID I HURT YOUR LITTLE FEELINGS??? Get over yourself you selfish Jerk!"

The next thing that registered in Bulma's mind was the whoosh of air as the door to Vegeta's room was being slammed in her face. _???? Who the hell does he think he is? I need to show him more respect? Who does he think feeds him, gives him shelter, clothes him… provides ridiculous training equipment for him? What a selfish bastard!! I can't even believe I actually thought I started to have feelings for that egotistical pig! Humph!!!_

That night would be the first in a few months that the young couple slept in cold beds. Fighting is never the solution, especially when a Saiyan Prince and a genius blue-haired heiress are involved. If only Bulma could get rid of that plaguing feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

: Just a little pre warning here, Bulma will be a little out of character. You will find out why she is so emotional and crazy. I tried to make everyone else in character as much as I can, since I'm not the initial DBZ creator it's not perfect. Hope you enjoy and sorry I took so long to update. My life is crazy hectic and I'm a lazy person by nature, so my free time was spent relaxing and brainstorming:

* * *

3:00a.m., that is what time the panging in her stomach woke her. Light from the stars made the skin on Bulma's body glow with an enigmatic radiance; all the while she was vomiting away her guts in the comfort of the nearest bathroom. With a quick splash of cool water in her face, Bulma placed her hands on the sink and gazed into the mirror with disgust. _Damn it, why the hell am I so sick… Honestly my nerves always get the better of me. I can't be that worried about Vegeta, can I? Our fight earlier was nothing but a little misunderstanding that can be fixed in a jiffy… Oh God… but why do I want it to be fixed? I mean it's Vegeta… and he's well… _

"WOMAN, what the HELL are you doing in there? Will you shut the FUCK UP! I'm trying to sleep with what's left of the night! Don't forget you need me to train at my fullest so I can save this pathetic wasteland of a planet from the scary tin cans." yelled a perturbed Vegeta, semi sarcastically, at the closed bathroom door. Unfortunately he too had been awake since 3:00a.m., with the disgusting sound of yacking filling his ears. Living a few doors down from the restroom could contain many advantages, but tonight, or shall I say this morning, is just an example of the major inconvenience it holds. After a few moments of silence, Vegeta assumed his point was made and decided to leave for his room and what little shut eye he had left. Suddenly, and swiftly the door opened and a disheveled Bulma stared blankly into his quizzical eyes.

"I'm sorry your majesty, was I keeping you from your beauty sleep? Forgive me; I was probably dirtying up your private lavatory as well, huh? Don't make me laugh Vegeta; you are honestly nothing in the whole scheme of things. Goku is the real savior here and his training is where my concern lies." said the blue haired minx with a sardonic sneer. Immediately regretting her choice of words because of the sick feeling it gave her and because of the murderous look in his handsome eyes.

"Rrrrr…." growled the now pissed off Vegeta.

The next thing Bulma knew, she was pinned between Vegeta and the wall. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to _woman_? Do you honestly believe you have the right to talk to me like that just because I fucked you? You don't want to rub me the wrong way any more than you already have today, so I suggest you go to bed like a good little girl and shut that fucking mouth of yours, or you will be taught a lesson by your superior!" hissed Vegeta so close to her face that he was touching his forehead to hers.

"I…. I'm sorry Vegeta…. I… I… I… didn't mean any of it; I'm just… upset because of earlier…. I.." stated a teary eyed Bulma before shoving Vegeta out of the way and rushing to the trusty toilet and barfing some more as she held on for dear life. "Oh God.. what the hell is wrong with me… what did I eat…" All of a sudden, a thought popped into her head, "Vegeta, what is the date today?"

"Why should I care? Furthermore, why are you unaware of the date, I thought you had some kind of event to attend."

"Oh! Shit…. Yeah I guess I forgot, excuse me," as she pushed Vegeta aside to rush to her room, she looked back for a second to see a very confused and exhausted Vegeta, to whom she offered an apology and a good night.

**What the fuck! I will never understand women, nor will I want to. Such an inscrutable species they are, **thought Vegeta while he contemplated sleep, or training. **Perhaps I will sleep for an hour or two before I begin my training, I don't want to chance tiring before the damn event is over. Blasted earthlings and their pathetic gatherings for emotional stimulus. **

* * *

It was early morning at the local drug store, with the crisp air sending chills down the teenage cashiers back. She was waiting for her manager to come to work, silly of her since she is normally late. However, this morning, something inside her made the idea of arriving early sound beneficial. As she stood at the sliding doors to her job, hoping to impress her manager, she noticed a frantic blue haired woman approaching.

"What time does this place open?" frenziedly inquired Bulma.

"Umm, well normally it opens up around eight, but for some reason my boss is a couple minutes late. He should be here I guess in a few if you wanna wait with me. I doubt it'd be much longer cause it's a quarter to now," responded very candidly the pimple faced girl. "What's got you all bunched up anyway? You sick or something?"

"Heh, well you could say something like that. I must be sick if I… well… I'm not sure. I could be just sick with the stomach flu… I don't know," confessed the lovely scientist.

"Ya know, whatever is wrong with you... you probably will find better help at the doctors' office anyway. We normally only can sell ya medicine if you get a prescription from your doc."

"If I were just sick… if that were the case I don't think I would be here waiting with you would I... all I have to say is don't have sex until you are ready kid because this feeling of fear sucks. Honestly, I could be… *tears* OH GOD!" cried Ms. Briefs at the thought of having a child, and for that Vegetas' child. _How the hell am I going to tell Vegeta? Shit… what am I going to do? I'm going to get fat… and lose my girlish figure… and… and… What if Vegeta doesn't… doesn't want the child… I can't kill it… what if he doesn't have the feelings I thought he did. I will be alone, with a bastard child and fat to boot!_

Grabbing the strange woman and hugging her, the teen calmly tried to comfort Bulma, "Hey, listen; I'm sure you aren't pregnant. I mean you are on the pill right? You have to be… besides, even if you were pregnant, kids ain't that bad and you seem like a nice lady, you'd be a great mom!"

"Ehhem! Ummm excuse me, Priscilla, what is going on?" inquired the drug stores' manager.

As Bulma quickly retracted and dried her tears, she gave the cashier a soft smile and hastily turned to the older man, "I was just waiting for you to get here and not a moment too soon, seeing as I have a lot to do today. I'm sorry to rush you, but I really need you to hurry" soberly commented the young genius.

Hurriedly the manager opened the door and allowed the young blue haired scientist in to shop as he and Priscilla prepped the store for the morning.

After the register was turned on, Bulma came to the counter with eight boxes of pregnancy tests nestled in her arms. "Wow, don't you think you are being drastic ma'am? *giggles* I mean one should tell you and if you want to be extremely sure two will do the job," teased Priscilla as she now felt she could sympathize with Bulma.

"I want all eight of 'em, you can never be too sure. Besides, a baby is a pretty big disease," she teased back and thanked Priscilla dearly before she rushed home to take the eight worst tests of her life.

* * *

Tests had always been Bulma's thing, being a genius since the time of infancy; she always finished with flying colors. But the tests she now waited to hear the results for were one's she hoped to fail… if failing entails "not being pregnant".

As Bulma sat in the bathroom for what seemed like hours, in all reality only a matter of minutes, Mrs. Briefs was downstairs humming a tune and cooking up a storm for the impatient Saiyan at her table. "Oh Vegeta, have you seen my Bulma this morning yet? I heard her leave the house around 7:30 or so and I haven't seen her since."

"Why the hell would I know where your insufferable daughter is? I was rudely awoken at around three in the morning by her heaving in the bathroom and since have not had the enormous privilege of being graced with her presence," acerbically mocked the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Oh you two, you are so cute! I wish you would rethink coming to the party tonight. Bulma said you wouldn't go tonight and that's just so dreadfully sad, especially since you would be the most handsome couple there. She was even laughing when I came up with the idea of you going," commented the blond jejune while she placed Vegeta's breakfast before him to devour.

**She said I wouldn't go huh? Well perhaps it's high time I pay her back for her incredulous behavior as of late. Surely showing up to such a refined event will suit the punishment, **thought Vegeta as he concocted a plan for his fun evening of party crashing. However, he was brought out of his thoughts by the sight of blue in his peripheral. Not even daring to look at her directly, he decided to just play sitting duck to see what move she would make.

"OH BULMA! I was just talking about you sweetie and how you thought Vegeta wouldn't go tonight. I guess you were right but it's so sad that you two lovebirds can't just stop your fighting for one night of fun... Hunny, is everything ok?"

"I'm fine Mom… I think I just need something to drink," lied Bulma as she leisurely crept around Vegeta to get to the cabinet for a glass. However, as Bulma slowly pulled the glass out of the cabinet, she felt light headed from the fumes emanating off the stove and dropped it.

"Bulma sweetie why don't you go sit down, Vegeta said you were sick this morning and you don't look well. Do you want me to get you something to drink? We can't have you getting worse before this evening after all, I think it would be a shame to miss your own father's birthday party."

**The woman is acting extremely odd… honestly a little bit of sickness shouldn't have affected her so drastically. **"What a pathetic weakling you are woman, honestly you weren't on your death bead last night, but now it's as if you could fall over this instant and crumble into nothing."

After that little comment one would think Bulma would be enticed by Vegeta's challenge. However, she made no move, no effort to look his way; she only sat and stared in deep contemplation at the hard table surface. Indifferent and a little annoyed, Vegeta decided it was as good a time as any to vacate the kitchen.

With her emotions on hiatus and her heart hammering in her ears at an alarming rate, Bulma lifted her eyes to watch the father of her unborn child leave the room. _I don't understand why the pills didn't work… damn Saiyans and their "superior" genes; that must be why. I have to wait for the right time to tell that son of a bitch or I don't know what will happen. He's capable of anything at this point, what was I thinking falling in love with such a lunatic._ Blushing and a little shocked, Bulma realized her thoughts were true, she was in love with a detached space alien whom could very well not care less about her.

: Ok I'm going to try to write the next chapter soon because I know this one is kinda left at a bad spot. But it was honestly the longest chapter I've written and it was difficult:


	4. Chapter 4

:There is a little bit of I guess lemon in the end of the story…. Not much but just enough to need to warn some people.:

* * *

A small pool of sweat was building on the crisp, cool tile floor. The ambiance of the room filled with a crimson hue, mirroring the enmity of the occupant. Resting on all fours, he closed his furious eyes with all the rage and malice of his core, a drop of perspiration fell off his nose. As it joined the pool with a slight splash, the echo filled Vegetas' ears.

**I will beat Kakarot! I will get stronger than that buffoon. I will attain my destiny. I will become the LEGENDARY! No amount of training on this pitiable weak planet will satiate my need. I know that now, I must venture into space once again. The time is ticking away like a constant reminder of my shame. Only a little over a year left and I still have not ascended. Perhaps I have trained enough for tonight though… **thought Vegeta while he realized the significant amount of pain he was in.** Besides I must pay the little minx a visit before her party is over to repay her for her insolence the other day. **

Vegeta proceeded to painfully and forcefully raise his drained body off the floor as he slowly made his way to the control panel. "Gravity simulation terminated, returning to planets normal gravity," said the feminine computer as Vegeta welcomed the relief from training in 550 times gravity. Looking once again at the control panel, he gazed at the clock which read 20:45.

"Almost nine already, well I believe it's the perfect time for me to make my grand entrance I suppose," chuckled Vegeta as he released the exit ramp to the capsule. Without even showering, Vegeta made his way to the indoor garden of Capsule Corp., where the party was being held. Men were dressed in penguin suits and women wore shimmering gowns with ridiculously high heels. As Vegeta used his devilishly handsome eyes to search the room, an announcement was made at a pedestal in the center of the room. Finally, he saw her and his heart skipped a beat as he forgot all about his devious plot.

* * *

Dressed in a snug white Emilio Pucci backless gown; Bulma sat at the main table next to the pedestal. Her hair was in a low and loose bun showing off her breath takingly perfect neck, shoulders, and back line. Her bangs swept across her right eye, where her smoky make-up gave an alluring invitation to all the men in the room. Bulma's white complexion, almost more so porcelain than her normal hue, made the mouths of every, single, young man water with the thirst of licking her milky white perfection.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming to my birthday party and for all the wishes. Now I would like to invite my lovely daughter, Bulma, to the pedestal for a moment," said Dr. Briefs over the mic.

Previously lost in her own world, Bulma shot her head in the direction of her father, giving him a confused, almost pleading look. All day long, she could only think of how disgusting and bloated she felt, of how she needed to find some way of telling Vegeta he was going to be a father, of how she was going to tell her family, her friends, and now, she was being called to the front of a black tie filled room of nearly two hundred people.

_What the hell did I do to deserve this? Honestly, is sleeping with the enemy that big of a sin that I had to be given this punishment? Julia Roberts had more luck than I am right now, sheesh._ Suddenly, Bulma was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder, and looking up she saw a big toothy grin by none other than….. Yamcha?

"Go on babe, your dad called you up there, don't want to make him wait do ya?" said Yamcha encouragingly.

_This day just keeps getting stranger, I feel like I'm in a soap! _Bulma put on her best smile and walked to her father's side, where she then looked out to the sea of guests. To her surprise, she caught herself staring into a pair of sensual obsidian orbs that were like home to her. Blushing, Bulma realized her father was talking to her and her ears picked up the sound of applause.

"Well dear, what is your answer? Would you like to be the new co-C.E.O. of Capsule Corp.? I will of course be chief executive, but I would love to have you more involved in the professional production process of our new technologies, especially since you will one day take over the company my dear," explained Dr. Briefs lovingly and pride fully to his stunned daughter.

Collecting herself, she quickly drank in the words her father was giving her and beamed with pride as she realized what was happening. "I would LOVE to daddy! I can't believe you trust me enough to… oh thank you!," squealed Bulma as she wrapped her dainty arms around her father's neck in a welcomed embrace.

As she released her hold on her father and she looked into his eyes with water filled eyes full of tears she refused to shed, because it might ruin her make-up, she said, "but, why today? It's your birthday; I don't want to take away from your day!"

"Are you serious, it's an honor for me to share my day with my one and only daughter. You are the world to me Bulma and I am so proud of you and I can't wait to see what our minds will create together in the future," boasted Dr. Briefs.

The room was filled with "awwwws" and the sound of laughter and applause, while the father and daughter left the pedestal to sit at their table. Lighting in the room was dimmed and the sound of slow classic music immediately initiated the "dancing" part of the evening as Bulma was congratulated left and right by neighboring tables' guests. Yamcha soon appeared at Bulma's side in an empty chair provided by her parent's absence while they danced.

"Congrats' babe, I'm so proud of you! I can't believe how awesome your dad is right now. You have been eyeing that position for what, three years now?"

"Hmmmm, thanks Yamcha!," beamed Bulma.

"So, is it too late to ask you to dance, or can you forgive my absence from your life and allow me a chance?" inquired a now determined Yamcha with a sweet grin.

Smiling, the glowing beauty allowed her "ex" the privilege of one dance. After all, she didn't hate him, and they were still great friends. "So Yamcha, tell me, how is your training coming along? You've been in the desert with Puar, so I bet you have been making a lot of progress."

"I guess you could say that, but it's nothing compared to what some of the others go through. I just stopped by to see Goku the other day and he, Piccolo, and Gohan are killin' it! So, that numbskull Vegeta still alive, or did he blow himself up already?" asked the sophomoric Yamcha. Unknown to him, he was talking about Bulma's new love and father to her child.

A little perturbed, Bulma slowly swallowed her bitterness at Yamcha's ignorant remarks and calmly replied, "Oh, yeah Vegeta is still alive and kicking, thankfully he didn't blow himself up yet."

Realizing he was going to have to come to his point and main reason for coming to the event, Yamcha began his rehearsed points. "Bulma, what do you say that next week we go out to dinner and a movie, or we do something fun?"

"Huh? What… what do you mean; you know I can't do that Yamcha. I mean you have training to do and I have a lot of work to do," claimed the confused scientist.

"Well, I mean, I have been gone for a while, but I was thinking of you the whole time and… well, I realized that I still have feelings for you. You said we were too different, we grew apart, you and I wanted different things in life, but you were wrong Bulma. We just needed time apart for me to realize that you are the most amazing woman I've ever known. I would like to take you out sometime on a date, to start out at the beginning, as two grown people… dating," avowed Yamcha with pleading eyes.

Silence ensued while the two kept dancing in an awkward quiet. Staring at her former boyfriend, Bulma thought, _how the hell did I get myself in this mess… what do I tell him.. I thought we were past this whole "couple" idea last time we "got together". There is no way in the world this could be happening to me. _

_

* * *

_

He couldn't stand by and watch this maddening scene before him continue the way it was. There was something that needed to be done, and now! After he saw the woman in her elegant attire, he couldn't stop the feeling of pride that enveloped his whole body. Just the thought that she was the woman he shared his bed with nearly every night, well other than the past couple, made Vegeta fill with pride. What a gorgeous creature she was, and he could see the hundreds of men with their tongues hanging out at the way that dress complimented her glorious body. AND NOW, now that annoying, weak, foolish, inferior Yamcha was dancing with her? Vegeta didn't know why it bothered him, or why he felt the feelings he had at the moment, but he knew he didn't care. He had claimed her as his a while back and wasn't going to let that moron try to persuade her otherwise.

Slowly and casually the Prince closed in on his prey while the eyes of several admiring women watched his glistening body pass through the large room. Clad in only his training shorts, and his socks and tennis shoes, Vegeta was a platter of masculinity in the midst of fully clad gentlemen.

As Yamcha sweat bullets, awaiting Bulma's answer, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Oh shit, I forgot we were in a room full of guys, damn it, someone wants to exchange with me. Well that's definitely not happening 'till I get my answer, thought Yamcha. "Go away, you can't switch with me," said Yamcha as he slowly turned around to see none other than Vegeta.

"I believe it is customary to allow every gentleman to dance with her, now stand aside so a real man can show you how it's done," snidely stated Vegeta as he smirked at the defeated look in Yamcha's eyes.

Stepping aside, Yamcha noticed the way Bulma stared at Vegeta, as if she were relieved that he wanted to dance with her. Are you serious? What have I missed since I've been gone… Bulma is looking at Vegeta like, she's glad he asked her to dance with him or something… hahahahaha… What a ridiculous idea, like she would even stoop to his level.

* * *

Thankful for the night and shining armor moment Vegeta awarded her, Bulma gladly accepted his request to dance. However, her heart began to race uncontrollably, with the fear of telling him. Deciding she had to tell him tonight, Bulma whispered in his ear, "Will you come to me tonight? I have something I want to tell you."

Smiling a dark and mischievous smile, Vegeta countered, "Hmmmmm, I will have to think about it. What's in it for me if I accompany you this evening woman? Will I get to see what's under that dress of yours?"

"What the hell is going on! Are they flirting with each other now? Bulma is blushing… Did I miss something while I was in the desert?" fumed a now very jealous and enraged Yamcha.

"I… I… I suppose, but I have something very.." squirmed Bulma as she was rudely interrupted.

"Ehhhemmmm! Excuse me, but Bulma and I were having an important conversation and I wish to finish it. Soooooo, if you'll excuse me Vegeta! You creep, she doesn't want to dance with you, or talk with you, it's disgusting having your blood filled hands on her like that!" interrupted a furious Yamcha.

"Heh! I never heard any complaining before; this is all new to me. Woman, if you didn't want to bed me you should have gone right out and said it. If I'd only known I wouldn't have wasted months on you. What a pity, and here you were asking me to join you again this evening…. Tisk tisk tisk," opposed Vegeta with a triumphant smirk, as he stabbed Yamcha in the heart and embarrassed Bulma with his little revelation.

"VEGETA! What is your problem? Yamcha, I told you we were just friends a while ago… I'm sorry, but… it's over and it's been over for quite some time," cried Bulma before she quickly exited the party to run to her room where she kicked off her shoes.

As she collapsed on her bed, Bulma didn't shed a tear, because she was almost relieved that Yamcha knew about her and Vegeta. Also, she wasn't angry with Vegeta, only hurt by not keeping their affair private. Though, the privacy of their affair didn't matter anymore since her belly was sure going to hint at it in a few months anyway. No, Bulma lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling of her bedroom, in deep thought for about an hour. She only hoped the little fray downstairs didn't deter Vegeta from joining her.

* * *

The clock chimed ten times as Dr. and Mrs. Briefs thanked the guests for coming and for spending a wonderful evening with them. The last to leave was Yamcha as he moped out of the Compound with the realization that he lost Bulma Briefs as a love interest forever. How could he compare to the alien Prince? "Night Dr., night Bunny, I'll see ya later I guess… tell Bulma I said bye and congrats," languished Yamcha.

**Good, now that he is taken care of, it's time to pay the female a visit,** thought Vegeta as he watched Yamcha from the dark corner next to the staircase. Making his way upstairs, he opened Bulma's door and found her lying on her bed. Oh how the night sky illuminated her skin and the dress fit every nook and cranny of her curves.

As she heard the door open, Bulma propped herself up on her elbows and stared at Vegeta. Their eyes locked and though Bulma had the intent of spilling the beans about their predicament, she couldn't help but be turned on by how delicious her Prince looked that night. Both pairs of eyes roamed the others' body, 'till Bulma made it to her feet and walked towards Vegeta. As she gently closed the door behind him, she looked into his fire burning eyes and could see the lust for her in them.

Without warning, Vegeta took her mouth and ravaged it. Bulma closed her eyes tightly and allowed Vegeta full entrance to her orifice. Kissing with all the passion and lust they contained, arms and hands began to roam the perfection of their bodies.

Pulling away for a moment, Bulma gently and sensually slid her dress off, shoulder by shoulder, allowing it to cascade down her body to end up at her feet. As the cool air attacked her form, Vegeta admired how supple her now free breasts appeared and how he was dying to free her from her lacy undergarments.

Tenderly, Vegeta allowed his right hand to slide down the contour of her form as he made his way to her thighs. Cupping her buttocks with his right and holding her back with his left hand, he hoisted Bulma and slowly walked to the bed, where they both gently crashed onto the soft sheets.

Positioning themselves, Vegeta claimed the dominant top position and began trailing soft kisses down from her jaw line, to her neck, till he made it to her panties, where he grabbed them by his teeth and slid them off. Bulma's heart began racing at an incredible speed as she relished in his animalistic nature.

Sitting up to capture his shorts, Bulma joined in the undressing and slid Vegeta's shorts to his knees where he proceeded to remove them along with his shoes and socks at lightning speed.

Returning to Bulma's screaming body, Vegeta took her with no avail. Not allowing a moments rest, the two continued their pleasurable affair 'till both were unable to continue.

As Bulma now lay blanketed and nestled in Vegeta's arms, she wrestled with the thought of telling him now, while he was in a good mood and relaxed.

"Vegeta, you awake?"

"Hummm… of course I am."

"Good, because I have something I wanted to tell you…"

"Well, what is it, you were babbling earlier about something of the sorts."

_Ok, here's your chance Bulma… just let it slip out… Here goes! _"I'm pregnant….."

* * *

:OK! So there ya go, chapter 4 is up and I hope you all enjoyed. I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately but I hope that will change till I finish this story. If you want to know exactly what the dress looks like, I imagine it to be similar to the one Kate Hudson wore to the 16th Annual SAG awards. I probably wouldn't have long sleeves for Bulma, so they would be the short cuffs or ¾ length. (Of course Bulma has a much curvier body so there would be a built in bra to hold up her chest! Lol, don't worry she isn't a flat chested twig. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I suppose most people see Bulma as a slim curvy woman). Anyway, if you don't mind, let me know what you think of my story. Any criticism you have throw it my way. I've changed how I write dialogue and made it easier to understand because of criticism… So if you are having any problems with my writing just let me know. Also, please let me know if you think the story is IC or if it's OOC because I want to make it as "realistic" as possible. BTW if you didn't notice, I don't oppose "sex scenes" but I don't enjoy writing them in great detail, so if you wanted some more sexual innuendo, sorry! Please Review to let me know what you think!:


	5. Chapter 5

: Ok, here is another chapter! Yes, it is extremely late… sorry :-(. First off, I want to thank everyone who has added my story to their favorites/alerts or even me to their favorite authors! I'm extremely flattered and excited that you enjoy the story enough to do that! Second, I just want to throw a caution on this chapter. I have tried to make the Bulma/Vegeta story more "human" than most people make it. My goal in this fic is to show a more "realistic" perception of how the two would react if they were really alive now. If you think the interaction and dialogue is OOC then please, let me know! I am trying to give my take on the couple, but still keep it within reasonable boundaries. Well, hope you enjoy!:

* * *

If the moon were still alive, there would have been luminescent light filling the bedroom. However, as it were, the room was dark, quiet, and almost scary, which was perfect for the mood at present. The couple that now lay in the bed remained in silence. Only the sound of breathing could be heard, though it was not a steady breathing of sleep, instead it was the labored breathing of confusion, agony, desperation. Bulma lay awaiting the response of her partner in crime, father to be, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans.

**D..did she just say what I believe she did…. She's pregnant? How can it be, how can I be such an imbecile… to not even think… it can't be… **"Repeat what you just said," dryly requested Vegeta.

"I… I said… I'm pregnant," said Bulma sternly as she tried to be strong.

"You can't be serious?" alleged Vegeta as he shifted away from Bulma to sit on the bed, staring down at her back.

While she turned over to look Vegeta in the eyes, with the most somber expression, she said matter-of-factly, "Yes, Vegeta, I'm pregnant…. And the child is yours!"

"Oh really? I would have never guessed that I would be the sire…" sarcastically countered Vegeta. "Well, what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"WHAT! What do I want you to do about it is all you have to say? What do you even mean by that?"

"I mean what the _fuck_ am I supposed to do about it woman! What do you expect from me?"

Now sitting up Bulma couldn't believe her ears. "Vegeta, what do you think about it? Are you angry? Are you…"

"Am I what? Happy? Huh? Is that what you were going to say? What the hell would make you think I would be happy to spawn a half breed child? The Prince of Saiyans reduced to having a child with dirtied blood… But what am I to do about it? It's done…"

"OH! IS THAT HOW YOU FEEL? Having a child with me is disgraceful to your race? I'm dirty? Is that what you think of me?" questioned a now teary eyed Bulma, trying with all her might to not shed a single tear.

"FUCK THIS! What am I to say to that! Did you want me to be excited? To tell you I'm happy about having a half breed child? That my planet and people are dead, leaving me to only a pathetically weak planet with unfortunately compatible beings. You knew when we started this whole thing that I don't give a shit about you woman! You knew this was only a stress reliever, a means of entertainment… I don't delve in foolish emotions!" roared Vegeta as he stood from the bed and pulled on his spandex training shorts. "Whatever it is you want me to feel or think, I don't… I don't know what to think about the child! I'm not angry with you for something your obviously inferior body couldn't stop, but I'm not rejoicing either. I'm indifferent!"

With tears now staining Bulma's cheeks, she crawled to the edge of the bed and knelt on her knees clutching the blankets around her nude form and softly stated, "I don't know what I expected Vegeta. I don't even know what I am supposed to do, or think, or feel. I am so confused right now, and I'm so… so afraid. I don't want to go through this alone; I don't want to be all alone when I have this baby. I don't expect anything from you, but I want to ask you to please not leave me alone in this, I'm not a strong person Vegeta… I need you to be here for me."

Silence once again filled the room as the two could only stare into each others eyes. Vegeta staring into shimmering blue waterfalls and Bulma into stone cold onyx orbs. His emotionless eyes only made Bulma ache all the more as she desperately hoped he would agree to at least helping her through her pregnancy.

**Why does she stare at me like that? Like she can't stand to be without me, it's so ridiculous. I had wanted to take to space again, but this will definitely falter my plans. **"What do you think of me woman? I am not only a man, but I'm royalty, therefore, I had already planned to stand by as common civility suggests. As soon as the brat is born though, I shall require a means to travel to space and complete my training. I cannot afford any more distractions and a crying child will daunt my ability to train."

"You mean it? Really? You will help me with this Vegeta?" spoke the young beauty with a hopeful tone.

"I didn't say I'd help you, I said I'd be here until the child is born. Then, I will travel to space until the Androids arrive, I can offer you no more! We both know I have yet to attain my goal, and I must ascend. There is a year-and-a-half left till the androids arrive and I plan to be prepared. This feeble planet doesn't offer me enough of a challenge to complete my training. Therefore, space will be the only means to an end. "

Beaming and now a little relieved, Bulma responded, "That's all I ask anyway… I didn't expect that you'd even agree to stay that long." As Bulma now leaned forward and put her face in Vegeta's bare chest she whispered, "Thank you Vegeta."

A slight jolt of confusion and shock ran through Vegeta's spine as he slowly registered what just transpired. **Did I not just tell this female that I couldn't care less about her… or the blasted offspring? That I will leave her with a newborn brat… Yet here she is….. thanking me? For what? Doesn't she know who I am…. Who the father of her unborn child is? **

Slowly he grabbed her shoulders and peeled her body from his chest. "Honestly Bulma, I don't understand your supposed genius logic. Here you are, telling me that I have impregnated you, the darkest, deadliest being in the universe has essentially spawned a child that now lay dormant in your womb…. and you are thanking me?" he said as he looked into her weepy eyes.

"So just because I can look past your painful history, your fallacies, and see the man you really are…. that makes me foolish?" retorted Bulma with a sweet expression gracing her tear streaked face.

"Peh, the man I really am… what do you know of him? You don't know anything of who I am." **If only she did know the man I really am, she wouldn't even dare let me impregnate her, let alone touch her. **

"Oh?" inquired Bulma. "I don't know you? I don't know that you are incredibly intelligent, strong, dedicated, motivated, for the most part a gentleman, and not only that…. you are the most interesting being I've ever met. You have three different smirks, you can't stand any of my friends, you are brutally honest, and you have the most amazing smile…. Do you want me to continue or do you get my point?"

"You forgot that I've destroyed numerous planets, countless lives have been ended by my hand, I am the epitome of evil, and your child will be a continuation of my malevolent reign. I had a whole life before I met you and it's disgusting how you sit there and shower me with nothing but compliments. You honestly have no idea what kind of spiteful creature you have been allowing in your bed woman. I have done all of those things without a shred of remorse, I still don't regret them; you are pathetic if you think this child is a good thing."

Hurt and a little confused, Bulma responds, "I don't know if the child is a good thing or a bad thing. All I know is it's here." As she grabbed his hand to place it on her blanketed belly she continued, "_Our_ baby is in there and it's there for a reason Vegeta. What do you expect me to do? Should I deny my feelings and reject you?"

"What are you saying?" questioned Vegeta in an unyielding manner.

"I'm saying..." with a quick gulp, Bulma continued, "I'm saying that I think I am starting to have serious feelings for you Vegeta. And, I don't know why they are there, or what they mean… but I cannot stand by and listen to you bash yourself… to you destroy our child when we haven't even met it yet."

**She thinks she has feelings for me? What the fuck! What kind of mess did I get myself into with this barmy woman? **thought Vegeta with a wide-eyed expression.

"Why are you staring at me like that Vegeta? Say something… anything, please" pleaded Bulma.

"I have to go train," clamored Vegeta as he exasperatedly turned to leave the uncomfortable scene that lay before him. "I haven't got time for this foolish jabbering woman; you don't know what you are talking about or whom you are talking to. I suggest you recollect yourself before you make any seriously ill-advised life decisions."

"You coward!" berated Bulma as Vegeta slammed the door behind him, leaving cracks in her doorframe.

* * *

Hours of strenuous work would not remove the troubling thoughts out of Vegeta's mind. With the constant deliberation of his current predicament, Vegeta couldn't focus his energy correctly; every kick and punch lacked that finesse that was so natural to him. His moves were sloppy and took more effort than usual.

"*Heh..heh..heh* why can't I stop thinking about it? A child. I'm going to be a father. That woman, she loves me… I've seen it for some time now…" **why didn't I stop this sooner... and why is it bothering me how or what she feels? It shouldn't matter what-so-ever if she chooses to waste her time on me, no skin off my neck. **

"rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" sounded Vegeta's stomach in protest of his decision to starve himself. Slowly Vegeta woke from his daze and realized he was not only hungry, but in dire need of a nice relaxing shower and a long rest to sleep on his unnerved mind.

Walking over to the control panel he clicked off the gravity simulator and headed to the upstairs bathroom of the dome shaped dwelling.

* * *

After hours of tossing and turning in her usually comfortable bed; hours of tears and suffocated sobs; Bulma decided it was high time for a nice warm shower.

Slowly the blue-haired mess got her naked figure out of bed and made for her robe on her way to the bathroom. Once in the room, she was so out of sorts she forgot to even lock the knob. Turning the water on so that thick miasma filled the atmosphere, she undressed and walked into the slate covered stall. Clutching her stomach, she backed to the far wall and slowly slithered her form to the floor where she sat hanging on to her knees for support.

_What's the matter with me? What did I expect, what do I expect from Vegeta? I don't know… I mean, I guess I want what every girl wants, that beautiful picture of a loving family. What I had when I was a child; a mother and a father who loved me very much and would risk life and limb for me. I guess I am just blinding myself, falling in love with Vegeta was a bad idea Bulma. Stupid stupid stupid. "I suggest you recollect yourself before you make any seriously ill-advised life decisions," what does that even mean? Is he saying falling in love with him or keeping the child? I know he has feelings for me; it's just that __**he**__ doesn't know, or maybe he just doesn't want them or accept them. But will he accept the baby? _

"*slight sobs* what am I going to do?" whimpered Bulma as she sat under a waterfall of emotions.

"Well for starters you could stand up and bathe yourself; this is a shower stall after all," said Vegeta with a low rumble as he questioningly looked down on her.

Jerking her head up, Bulma glared angrily at none other than a nude Vegeta standing before her. "And what exactly do you think you are doing in here? Get out!" she shrieked as she tried to ignore his perfect body.

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so, you arrogant prick! This is my house, therefore, my bathroom," was her fuming reply.

Leaning down and staring intently into her puffy orbs, he countered, "Oh, so now you understand that I'm a prick? It's about time you found out, I was afraid I was going to have to do something drastic to set the record straight."

Ever so gently he reached forward and helped Bulma to her feet. "Now, dry your tears, you already look hideous enough without those red, puffy eyes."

"Did you really mean what you said Vegeta?" questioned Bulma vacantly as she ignored his sarcasm.

"What? What did I say?"

"That I'm making reckless life decisions. Do you think I should get rid of the baby? It's not too late…" she said as she lowered her gaze and her hand to her abdomen.

"Do whatever you like Bulma, it's not my decision to make. Honestly, it was looked down upon to terminate a child as a Saiyan. Even the weak had a purpose; as they were sent to neighboring planets; like your friend Kakarrot. But I know your race is much different, aborting unborn children is a common practice."

As her shocked eyes darted back to his matter-of-fact attitude, she caught something in those orbs that she didn't expect. Bulma saw his inner struggle, a struggle to want to do the right thing, but not knowing how. She saw the inner desire for Vegeta to be the man she sees the one she knows he can be.

_But, is it enough? _she thought_. Is that strand of desire enough for me to grab and hold onto? That's it Bulma, here is your ultimate challenge, make Vegeta listen to his heart and accept the love he feels somewhere in there. I have plenty of time to show him who he really is. _

With a new found determination and a bit of enthusiastic energy, Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta and hugged him with all her might. After the initial shock and a few minutes, Vegeta sluggishly returned the hug with a loose hold. Resting her head on his shoulder and smiling into Vegeta's masculine neck, Bulma accepted her situation and made a profound decision to not give up on the illusive Prince of Darkness, her Prince charming.

"Now what do you say we take advantage of this little situation? I'd say we both need to unwind," whispered Vegeta seductively into Bulma's ear as they both enjoyed the moment.

* * *

:Well? Did it suck? Was it ok? Was it IC or OOC? Please review and let me know! I know I showed a lot of internal emotion with Vegeta, which is usually considered OOC…. But in my opinion, when you watch the series Vegeta almost is ashamed of himself. Though, he loves being a fiendish character, he almost sometimes acts as if he is baffled that Bulma even talks to him and that she is foolish because she associates with such a deadly being. Idk if anyone else notices his "shame" but I thought it would be an interesting reason as to why he falls for Bulma... IDK, but that is what I'm trying to convey anyway! PLEASE REVIEW:


End file.
